The MI Boys Do Gaga
by LtCElizaBenn
Summary: <html><head></head>The idea popped into my head and just wouldn't go away. What was supposed to be a little one-shot that turned into a couple scenes. Basically this is what I envision as Alec's adventure into pop music. *I OWN NOTHING! I'M JUST A HUMBLE FANFIC WRITER!*</html>
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING. That privledge belongs to the amazing Cassandra Clare and Gaga. (If I owned Magnus Bane do you think I'd still be fully clothed right now?)**

The back of the club was filled with the familiar scent of sweat, various spilt alcoholic drinks, and an intoxicatingly thin layer of smoke. Alec shook his head as Isabelle got up and walked toward the bar to get yet another drink, taking advantage of the short break in the set list. Mostly to avoid seeing half of the men in the Mundane club (and a few of the women, too) eyeing Isabelle in her too-short dress as she got up, he turned and buried his face in his boyfriend's chest. He felt Magnus' arms wrap around his waist.

"Why did I let you convince me to come here, again?" He murmured.

Something similar to adrenaline rushed through his veins as he felt the vibrations as Magnus chuckled softly. "Because for some reason we've all taken an unfathomable liking to the Mundane and didn't want to hurt his feelings when he invited us to see his appalling band perform.

"Also, I like clubs. And you like me. So, here we are." Magnus concluded.

"Technically it's 'Daylighter' now, not 'Mundane'." Alec pointed out.

"Yes, but he's a very mundane Daylighter." Magnus responded. The sound of heels clicking in shortening increments told them Isabelle had made her way back.

"Little sister here," she announced, alluding to the fact that they hadn't moved apart yet and Magnus still had his arms around Alec.

"Go away, Izzy," Alec groaned.

Alec knew his sister well enough to sense that she had one hand on her hip and used the other to flip back her hair. He guessed from Magnus' amused chuckle and the tone in Isabelle's voice when she spoke again that he was right.

"I mean really, if you can't get a room at least have the courtesy to find a secluded corner or something." She huffed, more annoyed at the dismissal than anything else.

"Well, we had a lovely wall in the back of a fairly empty, dark club until you came back," Magnus told her.

Knowing that they _were_ in fact in the back of a dark club and no one else could see them, Alec lifted his head up to press his lips against Magnus' to annoy his sister.

Magnus kissed him back for a moment then pushed him away gently, a small smyle playing around his lips that reached his eyes. "If I have to behave, so do you," he whispered, inches from Alec's face.

Alec sighed, moving to step back out of Magnus' arms, but being stopped. Alec raised his eyebrows, confused. "Oh no," Magnus told him. "You're not going anywhere." Rather than letting Alec go, Magnus simply spun him around in his arms so that he was facing the stage and his sister once more, planting a kiss on his neck.

"Ugh," Isabelle exclaimed. "You two are worse than Clary and Jace."

"Sorry, Belle," Magnus said, his expression clearly not sorry, resting his head on Alec's shoulder.

Alec frowned, remembering that Isabelle was supposed to be in charge of Clary tonight, per Jocelyn's orders. "Where is Clary, by the way?"

Isabelle shrugged. "Probably still backstage with Jace." She looked at them consideringly. "On second thought, maybe they _are_ worse than you two. And _don't_," she added to Magnus, "make me rethink that."

Magnus laughed as the few lights that had been turned on were shut back off and a strange beat began coming out of the speakers.

"Oh, good, they're starting again," Isabelle said, twirling to face the stage.

With relief, Alec noticed Clary walking toward them, giving a small wave, her face nearly as red as her hair. Alec nodded back at her, then rolled his eyes. Ok, so maybe he didn't really need to have been worried.

Isabelle's eyes popped as the first few chords of the new song began. It looked like she was torn between being thrilled and horrified. "They're not!" she cried.

Alec gave her a confused look, not knowing whether he should be concerned or not. "They're not what?" he asked.

Before she could answer a voice came from somewhere behind the empty stage. A robotic voice that sounded eerily like… Jace?

_"__It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M. Just put your paws up, 'cause you were born this way, baby." _  
>Behind him, Magnus looked like he was about to die. His green cat-eyes had gone almost as big as Isabelle's and his mouth was hanging open with a disbelieving grin on one side. "They are." He answered Isabelle's earlier query.<p>

Slightly nervous now, Alec tried once again to get an answer. "They are what?"

Magnus and Isabelle looked over at each other and then at Alec and said at the same tyme, "They're doing Gaga."

Alec shook his head, giving up on trying to understand his sister and boyfriend's eccentricities.

The small group at the front of the stage was going crazy as a single light revealed Simon onstage by himself sitting in front of a prop desk and mirror. He had ditched the leather jacket and jeans that he had worn the rest of the show and was now wearing what looked like a series of metallic silver hoola-hoops and a large white British-colonial style wig.

"What is he-" Alec began, shocked.

Magnus put his finger to Alec's lips and shushed him as Simon began singing into the mirror, which was reflecting an infinite number of Simons back to the audience.  
><em>"My mama told me when I was young, we're all born superstars. She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on in the glass of her boudoir."<em>

"I might have to break things off with him after this," Isabelle said, shaking her head.

"Don't you dare." Magnus threatened.

Just then Jace and Kyle came onto the stage on either side of Simon—Jace in a red jumpsuit that extended over his face and up into several large spikes crowning the top of his head and Kyle in a dark blue outfit that sparkled and had shoulder pads up to his ears, the chest open to his bellybutton, with dark sunglasses shaped like stars.  
><em>"'There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are,' She said, 'cause he made you perfect, babe.'"<em> They sang, each of them putting a hand on Simon's shoulder and nodding seriously with each word of the last part.  
><em>"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,"<em> they continued advising mirror-Simon. _"Listen to me when I say…"_  
>There was a flurry of movement on stage as they spun Simon's chair around and took centre-stage, Kyle flinging his dark glasses out into the audience where someone gave a very high-pitched scream a moment later.<br>The three of them started into the song, making exaggerated dance movements and singing out to the room. _"I'm beautiful in my way, 'cause God makes no mistakes. I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way. Don't hide yourself in regret, just love yourself and you're set. I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way."_  
>They switched off lynes going into the next section, strutting across the stage in opposite crisscrossing patterns to each other. <em>"Ooo there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way. Baby I was born this way! Ooo there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way. I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way!"<em>  
>Jace walked up to the front of centre stage while the other two turned their backs to the audience to march toward the back of the stage. <em>"Don't be a drag - just be a queen." <em>

"What did he just say?" Alec sputtered. Isabelle and Clary giggled. Magnus grinned and said the lyne with Jace as he repeated it on stage into Alec's ear. _"Don't be a drag - just be a queen. Don't be a drag - just be a queen. Don't be!"_  
>Throwing his arm out to the audience in an emphatic gesture, Jace took the backlight and grinned at Simon as they passed each other, trading places. <em>"Give yourself prudence and love your friends." <em>He told the audience simply._ "Subway kid, rejoice your truth. In the religion of the insecure I must be myself, respect my youth."  
><em>Simon switched off with Kyle, just as Jace had a moment ago, the two high-fiving each other just before Kyle stepped into centre stage.

_"A different lover is not a sin." _Kyle sang with conviction._ "Believe capital H-I-M." _In the background Jace and Simon echoed into their mics,_ "Hey, hey, hey."  
>"I love my life I love this record and mi amore vole fe yah<em>!" Kyle finished, the other two joining him halfway deep into the stage as they began another chorus.

_"I'm beautiful in my way, 'cause God makes no mistakes. I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way. Don't hide yourself in regret, just love yourself and you're set. I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way! Ooo there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way. Baby I was born this way! Ooo there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way. I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way!"_  
>Jace sang another, <em>"Don't be a drag, just be a queen,"<em> and began scanning the audience. Alec froze as Jace's eyes locked with his and he gestured for Alec to join them on stage.  
><em>"Whether you're broke or evergreen," <em>When Alec shook his head vigorously and gave Jace a clear 'no-way-in-hell' look, Jace jumped off stage, still singing, and stalked to the back of the club._ "You're black, white, beige, Chola descent, you're Lebanese, you're Orient." _The attention of the entire club was now on them as Jace began tugging on Alec's arm. Alec tried to hold onto Magnus' arms for suppourt, but Magnus released him. "Sorry babe," he whispered. Alec heard a snap and saw a few brief blue sparks and suddenly found himself on stage, standing in between Simon and Kyle while Jace was once again singing front and centre.

"Huh," he heard Isabelle say thoughtfully. "I don't know whether Alec can actually sing or not." He glared at her as Jace continued._ "Whether life's disabilities left you outcast, bullied, or teased, rejoice and love yourself today, 'cause, baby, you were born this way."_

Alec stood frozen in horror as Simon and Kyle came from either side to grab his upper arms and drag him forward like it was nothing. Jace stepped to the side, grinning, and pressed the microphone at Alec, who gave him an affectionate middle finger. Jace blew him a joking kiss as he walked back with the other two, which Alec luckily didn't see.

He debated running offstage while he had the brief chance, or just standing there like an idiot, but as the momentary pause in the music finished the words slipped out of Alec's mouth almost automatically from having heard the song blasted from Isabelle's room so many tymes.

_"No matter gay, straight, or bi, lesbian, transgendered life," _He really was going to kill them all._ "I'm on the right track, baby, I was born to survive."_ Ok, so maybe that last bit wasn't too bad. Still, it was a relief when Kyle came up to join him, grinning, mic in hand, picking up the next lyne. _  
>"No matter black, white or beige Chola or orient made, I'm on the right track, baby, I was born to be brave." <em>He flexed his muscle for the audience on the last lyne, which would have been funny if he hadn't been completely serious in what he was saying.  
>Jace and Simon walked up to face Alec and Kyle and the four sang the final chorus, back to back. <em>"I'm beautiful in my way, 'cause God makes no mistakes. I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way. Don't hide yourself in regret, just love yourself and you're set. I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way. Ooo there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way. Baby I was born this way! Ooo there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way. I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way!"<em>  
>They spun out to face the audience for the outro.<br>_"I was born this way, hey! I was born this way, hey! I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey! I was born this way, hey! I was born this way, hey! I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey!" _Jace and Simon, on the sides, flung their arms up on the last word, while Alec and Kyle rolled their arms and leaned into the rabid hoard of people standing at the foot of the stage.


	2. Chapter 2

It was later that evening and everyone had gone back to the Institute (other than Simon and Kyle, who had gone back to Kyle's apartment,) which left Alec alone to snuggle with Magnus in the warlock's overlarge, very comfy bed.

"I still can't believe you did that," Magnus said, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's waist.

Alec groaned in embarrassment and Magnus could see even in the dark the blush that covered Alec's face as he hid it in Magnus' chest, as if hoping that if he hid there the performance at Simon's show might not have happened. Magnus put a finger underneath Alec's chin, pulling it back up so that he could see it again. "Hey, don't be embarrassed. I'm so proud of you, baby. That took balls."

Alec sighed. "I still don't get it. I mean, that stuff, it's just… silly."

"It's only silly until you actually listen to what she's saying, babe." Magnus brought his lips down to Alec's neck to avoid having to explain that. He was always amazed that Alec's fevered skin was never actually on fire.

However, Alec had been with him long enough to catch on to what he was doing. "What do you mean?" he managed to ask despite being distracted by Magnus' lips, which had found their way to his jaw.

"Magnus," Alec said when the warlock showed no signs of answering his question. He turned his face to finally meet Magnus' lips with his own briefly before pulling away the half centimetre necessary to have a coherent conversation. "What did you mean by that?" he asked again.

"I only mean that behind the crazy outfits and dance beats there's some really cool stuff," Magnus told him. "She's saying to love yourself no matter what, to not be afraid of who you are because it's absolutely perfect." He smyled, dancing a finger across the tip of Alec's nose for a second. "Seeing Jace up there singing, he might as well have been saying that he forgives himself for being Valentine's son because he knows he's a good person despite that. The same for Ratboy and his Guard Dog. It's about accepting yourself for who you are and embracing the person you've turned out to be. And, having lived as long as I have, I can appreciate that. Having something like that around when I had to figure all of that out… well, it would have made the first couple of centuries a lot easier."

Alec pulled his boyfriend in for a hug, not having realized how much the glitzed-up pop star had meant to him. He kissed Magnus sweetly, and pulled back smiling. "So you admit the outfits are crazy?" he demanded.

Magnus grinned. "Yes. But crazy isn't necessarily bad, Alexander. Believe me, you would have been up there with blond hair wearing nothing but bubbles had I not known that it would have made you run away screaming with your tail between your legs."

Shaking his head, Alec laughed at the image. "Thank you for restraining yourself." Alec told him sincerely.

"That whole behaving bit," Magnus began vaguely, "It doesn't still apply, does it?"

"Well," Alec hesitated, baiting his boyfriend just a little, "I don't see any of my family members around, adopted or otherwise, so I would say no."

"Good," Magnus said, his grin growing impossibly larger as he drew Alec back into him.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexander Lightwood loved his boyfriend and was learning to love his boyfriend's obsession with pop music. He even admitted that he liked some of it himself. There were times, however, when he, his boyfriend, and pop music did not mesh well together. This had been one of those times, he thought, looking back on the day.

…..

It was three years after the Mortal War and the majority of the Clave were gathered at the Institute for a general meeting. The excitement that Isabelle and Alec had had upon first being allowed into these meetings when they had become adult Shadowhunters quickly wore off when they discovered how monotonous the top-secret meetings really were.

Kadir stood in front of the group, informing them all of a new update in some slight tension going on between the vampires at the Hotel Dumort. It was going on 20 minutes of vampire politic talk and Isabelle wasn't even pretending to pay attention anymore, a long strand of hair being picked at absently between her fingers as she stared off at the clear blue sky outside the window. Alec was attempting to listen, mainly to keep up appearances since Jace was not yet old enough to be forced to attend the meetings and his sister clearly couldn't be counted on to do so.

"Raphael Santiago has informed us that—" It was never made clear to the Clave what Raphael had informed them of since at that particular moment one of the Nephilim's cell phones went off. Recognizing the highly catchy and offensive song from hearing it blasted from behind Isabelle's shut bedroom door, Alec glared at his sister. Isabelle shrugged, holding out her hands to show that, clearly, nothing could fit underneath her skin-tight white dress, not even a cell phone. Alec, however, didn't see this as his pocket started buzzing against his thigh a moment after the pop song had started.

_"Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? What'chou waiting for—it's time for you to show it off. Don't be a shy kind of guy, I'll bet it's beautiful. C'mon, baby, let me see, what'chou hiding underneath!"_

Already looking at her brother, Isabelle saw his horrified expression before anyone else did and immediately burst out laughing, her sides seeming as if they were about to split in half. Alec rummaged desperately through his pocket, fumbling and cursing under his breath so much that it only let the song go on playing longer. His face was the same shade that old cartoons got before they exploded out the top. Finally, Alec reached his cell phone and brought it to his ear, quickly picking it up to make the song stop.

Isabelle could hardly stop laughing long enough to scream out, "I love you, Magnus!" across the now silent room. Alec, clearly mortified, said through his teeth, "I'm going to kill you…"

Maryse was the first one to break the silence from the adults, letting out a small chuckle as she shook her head, rolling her eyes at the ceiling. The room burst out into laughter at that, some sending Alec sympathetic looks over the table.

The teenager hung up his phone and dropped it back into his pocket, having made it was now silent, and muttered "Sorry…" into the table.


	4. Chapter 4

Isabelle glared resentfully down at the blank sheet of paper that was supposed to hold the assignment Hodge had given them on Dravak Demons. This essay was going absolutely nowhere fast. She figured that she might as well put on some inspirational music to help her focus. Or to procrastinate just a tiny bit longer… really, either one was fine at this point.

Scrolling through her library, Isabelle knew when she landed on the perfect choice. High energy, catchy, fun, smart, snarky… what she had really needed to get this assignment done was some Glambert. She put the campy album on shuffle, opened her door to get some air, and settled down to work on her writing her paper, singing along idly to the title track, For Your Entertainment.

By the time the entire album had shuffled through twice Isabelle looked proudly at her paper, satisfied with the two and a half pages she had managed to get done. Smiling and in a very good mood thanks to a certain rock god, she set off to the kitchen to get some water, stopping as she thought she heard a something come from the also open door across the hall. Slowly, hardly daring to believe it, she walked backward and peered into the room from the edge of the doorway. She padded silently back to her room to grab her video camera.

From the edge of the doorway, she had a clear shot of Alec dancing full out across his room (strutting, really,) imitating the predatory way Adam moved onstage, and belting out the words along with the clearly well-known song.

_"Would you be m-mine? Would you be m-mine? Would you be m-mine?"_ he demanded with Adam. _"Oh baby, light's on but you're mom's not home. I'm sick of laying down alone, hey, with this fever, fever, yeah!"_ In what was easily the most effeminate gesture Alec had ever made, he fanned he fanned his face at the word 'fever,' moving only his hand from the wrist up.

_"My one and own, I wanna get you alone. Give you fever, fever, yeah!" _He sang, pointing out an imaginary audience member with a hand that slowly rose up into the air above his head.

_"There it goes. You stole my so and so, 'cause, sweetheart no-no-nobody a-kno-kno-knows me or can find time to be m-mine, mine."_ Alec was practically purring as he sang, moving his body in a purposefully slow manner that Isabelle had no idea he was capable of. Hell, she might have thought that he didn't even have hips before.

_"Let's get inside your car, just you, me and the stars. Kind of ménage a trois, sometimes. Would you be m-mine? Would you be m-mine? Would you be m-mine?" _Ok, her brother definitely did not know that French phrase. Did he?

_"Oh baby, light's on But you're mom's not home I'm sick of laying down alone, hey with this fever, fever, yeah My one and own I wanna get you alone, give you fever, fever, yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah… Yeah, yeah, yeah… Yeah, yeah, yeah…"_ Alec moved his hands up and down his body in sync with the words, each successive 'yeah' at the end sounding more drawn out and desperate, his shoulders curling backward as he arched his back.

_"__You burn me, burn me u—"_ The last 'up' was cut off as Alec whirled around at the high pitched cackle that had exploded from the doorway, abruptly stopping his singing and dancing.

When he saw his sister standing in his doorway, blinking video camera in hand, his entire body turned bright red (which was difficult, seeing how overheated it already was.)

"Isabelle!" he spluttered. "I…Give me that!" Isabelle giggled, moving too quickly for him as she quickly took out the tape and drew the rune for a fire message on it. It burst into flames and disappeared just as Alec's hands reached out for it.

Alec looked mortified, his eyes all but falling out of his head. Isabelle stood smirking, her body shaking with silent laughter. She had one hand resting just below her chin, staring at her brother until he was forced to say something.

"I…you can't just hum to that song…" he mumbled into the carpet, shutting the door in his sister's face to avoid the embarrassment of having to see that knowing smirk.

It was several hours later when the High Warlock of Brooklyn got back to his apartment after some resented running around for his particularly needy client.

When he entered his flat he found, sitting on his coffee table, an odd rectangular package with a note attached to it.

_Dearest Magnus,_

_You're welcome._

_Love, Izzy._


	5. Chapter 5

*A/N The Glambertizing couldn't be helped, sorry. Once I got a little taste I just couldn't stop… it's like an addiction, only with fantastic, glittery, non-hetero men. It's a pretty good addiction if you ask me… I OWN NOTHING, YOU SILLIES! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT I OWNED THESE AMAZING PEOPLE? All respective rights go to Mr. Lambert and Ms. Clare (jealous sigh.) *

To comfort his poor blue-eyed Nephilim after his sister had embarrassed him, Magnus had invited his boyfriend over to spend a lazy day snuggling and watching a movie with himself and Chairman Meow. After insisting several times how sexy and not embarrassing the video had been, Alec began to calm down and spend the afternoon relaxing with his boyfriend.

He even fell asleep in Magnus' arms at one point, which must have been why he didn't notice the warlock take out his cell phone and send several text messages to whomever was on the receiving end.

….

Jace and Clary had made their way back to the Institute from an after-training stop at Taki's. Magnus had told them all to meet up at the Institute at 7:00 so, naturally, Clary wasn't the least bit concerned when they walked into the pseudo-Church at five after.

"Clary?" the blond asked, his forehead creasing lightly, as they stepped out of the elevator and went down the hall a bit.

"Yes, Jace?" she said, her eyebrows raising in surprise.

"There are two sparkly, flamboyant men with black hair standing in the foyer as opposed to just the one, yes? I haven't finally cracked and started seeing things? Although I don't know why I would start seeing sparkly, flamboyant men …"

Clary looked toward the foyer where Jace's eyes were locked in confusion. It appeared that Jace had (as usual… although Clary would never let him know that) correctly assessed the situation. Standing in the foyer were two men, dressed remarkably similar in tight leather pants and expensive yet sleezy-looking dress shirts that were left half undone, although one of them was black and the other a very bright fuchsia. Not to mention the heavy-handed eyeliner and glitter covering every visible inch of both of their bodies.

In a very un-Clary-like gesture, she let out a fairly high-pitched "Oh my god!" before running forward and attaching herself to the man standing next to Magnus (though, to be honest, Jace had a difficult time telling them apart.)

"How come I never get a greeting like that, Clare?" Magnus demanded as the redhead was gently pried off by the newcomer, who looked amused and carefree at the introduction.

"Sorry," Clary said, blushing, at the man. "I…I don't know why I did that… I just… you're…"

The man laughed. "It's ok, princess. I'm kind of used to getting that sort of reaction now."

Jace glared at the man from where he stood. "Sorry, I don't believe we've been introduced, and I think I'd rather like to know who my girlfriend is flinging herself at, however sparkly he may be."

Magnus answered Jace for the newcomer. "Blondie, this is my friend Adam. Be nice, he's kind of a bona fide international rock star slash sex icon. Which is quite possibly why your girlfriend would rather fling herself at him than at you."

"Be nice, Magnus." Adam said.

Clary began sputtering something to Jace, but was negated the necessity of it by a recognizable voice coming from the top of the stairs.

"Magnus?" They could hear Isabelle's heels as she came down the stairs. "Is that you? Are we still going out? It's only ten minutes after when you said you'd be here… I thought I'd have at least twenty more to finish getting ready!"

Adam snickered knowingly. It _did_ take a long time to look that fabulous, after all. "Yes, Izz, it's me. And I am so not always that late." Magnus answered. "Get down here."

"I'm coming." Izz grumbled. "These stairs are a bitch in heels…"

When she rounded the bottom of the stairs and was able to see into the foyer she let out an ear-shattering squeal. Jace was shocked the windows didn't burst. Unlike Clary, however, she seemed frozen at the base of the stairs.

"You must be Isabelle. I'm Adam." He said, extending an arm for Isabelle to shake with a Cheshire cat grin to match Magnus'.

Isabelle appeared to not be breathing. "Can I give you a hug?" she asked breathlessly.

"Of course!" Adam said, holding out his arms. Isabelle gave a second, more contained squeal before running into his arms and staying there an unnecessary amount of time.

"Izz, sweetheart," Magnus told her. "Suffocating people isn't nice."

Isabelle ruefully let go of Adam, pouting. "How in the world do you know Adam Lambert?" she questioned Magnus.

The warlock shrugged. "We're old friends. After that tape you so nicely sent me I thought I should bring him over. We're all going out. It'll be fantastic." He finished, giving a signature Magnus grin.

Isabelle raised an eyebrow at the pair. "Just old friends? Uh-huh. And I'm a ten foot Ravener."

Magnus chuckled. "Ok, fine. We went out for a brief period a while ago. It was just too weird having that much of the same ego in one relationship though. Regardless, that's on the list of things your brother is happier not knowing."

Isabelle nodded. "Agreed." She said.

"Yeah, there was way too much glitter…" Adam added, grimacing.

"I feel slightly better about the flinging now." Jace said to Clary.

"Do you?" she asked pointedly, then added under her breath, "It was involuntary flinging."

Adam laughed. "I like them, Magnus. They're funny." Isabelle grinned and linked arms with the pop star.

"I'm going out with Adam Lambert!" she said, emitting her third ear-canal blistering squeal of the evening and clapping delightedly.

Adam's laughter was drowned out by an irate voice coming from down the hallway. "Izz, unless you're being tortured, that sound is really not necessary."

Alec stood frozen, like his sister, halfway down the hallway, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"See? Totally necessary." Isabelle said, nodding at her brother as if his reaction justified her operatic squeals.

Slowly, Alec started to move his feet forward, his mouth still wide open, with a disbelieving smile beginning to appear.

"Adam, this is my darling Alexander." Magnus said smugly.

Adam detached himself from Isabelle momentarily to step forward and offer Alec a hand. "Hey Alec, Magnus has told me so much about you. Bragging, really."

"I actually wasn't this time." Magnus insisted.

"I… you're…" Alec choked out. "He's… You're magic." He told Magnus lamely.

Magnus chuckled, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist and kissing his forehead. "Isn't he adorable, Adam?"

"Precious." Jace opined.

"Ok," Isabelle inserted, hanging off of Adam's arm once again, "enough banter, can we go out now, please?"

"Not quite yet, Belle, we're still waiting on Ratboy."

"Ratboy?" Adam asked, looking at Magnus questioningly.

The warlock shrugged. "Ratboy, Daylighter, Mundane, whatever you'd like to call him."

Clary looked only slightly guilty at having forgotten her best friend. "Oh, Simon should already be here. He's in the Sanctuary waiting for us. You told us to meet here at 7, so I told him 7:30."

Everyone but Magnus and Clary chuckled. "Alright, let's go get the Mundie, then." Jace said unenthusiastically, herding the group toward the Sanctuary.

As could have been predicted, Simon had arrived on time and was waiting for the group in the cold, beaten up room the Clave used as a holding place for certain Downworlders.

"Clary," he said, as a greeting. "Asshole," he added, inclining his head toward Jace.

"Ratboy," Jace replied.

Simon did a double take when he saw the new addition to their group. "So Magnus finally figured out how to clone himself? One for Isabelle and one for Alec?" Simon stage-whispered to Jace.

"Oddly," Jace answered, "that was my reaction as well. Apparently the custom is to either squeal or throw yourself at him. Or both."

"Unfortunately, Ratboy," Magnus interjected, "there is only one of my magnificent self."

Clary elbowed Simon in the ribcage. "Simon, you know who that is. That's Adam Lambert!" she hissed.

Simon looked at her cluelessly from behind his glasses. "Huh?"

Clary sighed. "You know, from American Idol…" she prompted.

"Oh, right! You were that rock guy!" Simon said, seeming to remember. "I liked you, you were awesome."

"Thank you!" Adam said, smiling.

"I have a band of my own, you know…" Simon began.

"Simon, shut up." Clary said, distinctly cutting him off.

"Alright," Magnus said, his voice booming over the teenagers'. "Are we all ready to hit up Brooklyn?"

"Fuck yeah!" Adam replied enthusiastically, before biting his lip after the words had come out of his mouth. "Oh, woops, hope none of y'all mind swearing." The apology was thrown off, however, by the grin covering his face.

"I mind very much," Jace said, putting his fake stoic face on. "Also, speaking of things I mind, the book of Leviticus says—" Jace was cut off by the sudden appearance of several layers of silver duct tape across his mouth following a faint snap.

Clary whacked her boyfriend on the arm, at which he mumbled loudly around the duct tape and gesticulated to convey that he wasn't happy about being abused by his girlfriend without being able to supply a witty retort.

Adam rolled his eyes at Jace. "Leviticus also says no haircuts. Sorry, I'm not following that one either. Besides, my Rabbi makes me bring all my boyfriends to temple anyway so he can approve them."

"Jew bro high-five!" Simon said, holding up his hand. Adam met it, laughing.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Really, Simon? You are so uncool…" she sighed. "You're damn lucky I think you're cute."

*A/N The book of Leviticus is the book of bible that speaks against homosexuality. It says something like "A man shall not lay with a man as he does with a woman." But, as Adam so rightfully points out, it also lays out other such guidelines as being stoned to death for getting a haircut. So, what'd y'all think of the scene? Did I do these fantastic people justice? *


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again dear readers I know you're all wanting to see that night out with the gang and Adam, but this isn't it. Sorry. This should really be before that last chapter, but they came to me out of order. Blame the muses. Anyway, this is a slightly more serious chapter. I actually did put together an arrangement like this of Firework, and for some reason I always picture Alec singing it. It **_**is**_** a very cool song if you actually listen to it. So, here goes. Love you all!**

Isabelle paused on the way to her room, coming back from an afternoon of shopping with her favourite High Warlock. Jace was with Clary in the training room (she rolled her eyes at the last time she had walked in them "training,") and her parents were still in Idris, so she supposed she shouldn't have been as surprised as she was to hear her brother's old acoustic guitar as she came back into the mostly empty Institute. Still, it had been a long time since she had heard Alec play anything on it.

She thought she recognized the song, but couldn't quite place it, like there was something off about it. She saw Alec sitting on the edge of his bed, guitar in lap, staring down at what was presumably the song he was playing.

_"__Do you ever feel like a plastic bag drifting through the wind wanting to start again? Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin like a house of cards one blow from caving in?"_

She _did_ recognize it. It had just taken a minute since Alec had taken the song down about two octaves to fit his tenor voice better and slowed the tempo down. It fit the lyrics perfectly, Isabelle thought.  
><em>"Do you ever feel already buried deep? Six feet under, scream but no one seems to hear a thing."<em> Her heart ached as she heard the desperate tone in her brother's voice.  
><em>"Do you know that there's still a chance for you? Cause there's a spark in you. You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine. Just own the night like the Fourth of July. Cause baby you're a firework.<br>Come on show 'em what you're worth. Make 'em go 'Oh, oh, oh!' As you shoot across the sky-y-y."_ His voice was still heart-wrenching, but there was something else that rang through clear and confident when he hit the chorus. _Hope_, she realized.  
><em>"Baby you're a firework." <em>He continued, all calmness and confidence. _"Come on let your colours burst. Make 'em go 'Oh, oh, oh!' You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own."_ Hmm, Isabelle thought, maybe I can use this to convince him to put some colour into that horrible wardrobe.  
><em>"You don't have to feel like a waste of space. You're original, cannot be replaced. If you only knew what the future holds, after a hurricane comes a rainbow."<em> She smiled, amazed at her big brother.  
><em>"Maybe the reason why all the doors are closed is so you could open one that leads you to the perfect road. Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow. And when it's time, you'll know.<br>"You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine. Just own the night like the Fourth of July. Cause baby you're a firework. Come on show 'em what you're worth. Make 'em go 'Oh, oh, oh!' as you shoot across the sky-y-y. Baby you're a firework. Come on let your colours burst. Make 'em go 'Oh, oh, oh!' You're gonna leave 'em fallin dow-ow-own."_  
>He didn't hesitate as he hit the bridge, the guitar making a scratching noise as his fingers slid up and down on it. <em>"Boom, boom, boom, even brighter than the moon, moon, moon. It's always been inside of you, you, you, and now it's time to let it through."<br>"Cause baby you're a firework. Come on show 'em what your worth. Make 'em go 'Oh, oh, oh!' as you shoot across the sky-y-y. Baby you're a firework. Come on let your colours burst. Make 'em go 'Oh, oh, oh!' You're gonna leave 'em fallin dow-ow-own. Boom, boom, boom, even brighter than the moon, moon, moon. Boom, boom, boom, even brighter than the moon, moon, moon."_ He slowed the song down even further for the last line, letting the final note play out for a minute before pressing his hand against the strings to silence them.

"Alright, now give me the camera, Izzy." He said, not looking up as he took the capo off of the neck of the guitar.

Isabelle moved into the room, knowing she was busted, shaking her head. She held up her hands in a universal 'I come in peace' gesture. "Shit, Alec, that was…"

"Awful? Stupid?" he offered defensively. "Well, you weren't supposed to be listening."

Isabelle went over to sit on the bed with him. "Amazing." She finished. "I didn't know you could sing like that."

Alec laughed, shaking his head, as his cheeks started to turn the slightest bit pink. "I was just playing around with the song, Izz. It's not amazing."

"Alec?" she asked in an entirely different tone. He looked up in concern. "We never made you feel like that, did we?"

"Like what?" he asked her.

"Like a plastic bag, like a waste of space. We never did that to you, did we? I mean, I know we joke around and stuff, but—"

He cut her off. "Izz, Isabelle. Come here." He held out his arms until she leaned in and he wrapped them around her in a very big-brotherly gesture. "No, you never made me feel like that. You're an amazing sister, Izzy. I think I kind of made myself feel like that."

Isabelle, acting more like herself, punched her brother in the arm. "Well don't, ok?"

Alec laughed. "Ok."

"Are we having cuddle with Alec time?" a familiar snarky voice came from the doorway. "I thought that was Tuesday. I'm hurt that I wasn't invited."

"No, it was definitely Wednesday." Clary corrected her boyfriend. "But I'm hurt, too."

Alec rolled his eyes, laughing. "Fine, come here." He regretted saying the words as soon as he saw the malicious glint in Jace's eyes.

"Jace…" Isabelle warned. It was too late, however, because their adopted brother had already flung himself across the room and catapulted onto Alec's bed, smushing both of them into the mattress. Clary then gracefully planted herself on top of the three siblings.

Later that night Isabelle scrolled through the contacts in her cell phone until she reached M and typed out one of the shortest messages she had ever sent:

_Thank you. 3_

**A/N: Spellcheck is telling me that 'smushing' is not a word. I think a little piece of me just died. Input on this, please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjourno! This is the night out with the gang and ADAM LAMBERT! *fangirl squeal.* This picks up where chapter 5 left off, sorry for any confusion the awkward chapter placement causes. I based Adam's voice off of interviews and conversations that I've seen him do (he has the most gorgeous/incredible voice ever, by the way… it just makes you want to smile.) Any feedback would be lovely!**

***Checks huge file cabinet of ownership papers* Nope, can't find Mortal Instruments in here… or Adam Lambert. (The things I would do if I owned Adam… *shudder*) Or "Key dollar sign ha" or P!nk or really anyone else for that matter. Darn. **

**Ok, before I go… check out this ADORABLE fanart picture that CC herself tweeted… this girl, Chelsea-Bee, is seriously talented. Love all her stuff. Lightwood bed-time story (just copy and paste and take out the spaces): **http: / chelsea-bee. deviantart. com/ #/ d42lk8r

"So, Magnus, where are we going?" Isabelle asked as they stepped out of Sanctuary.

Magnus was almost absently drawing a portal, but had yet to tell them where it would put them out on the other end. "616." He informed her simply, grinning as he unnecessarily wiped blue sparks from his hands by rubbing them together.

Simon eyebrows raised behind his glasses. "We're going to a gay bar?" (This question triggered a number of reactions from the group, including an excited chuckle from Isabelle, a raised eyebrow from Jace, and a slightly frantic 'What? No!' from Alec directed at his boyfriend.)

"616 isn't a gay bar per se…" Magnus explained airily. "It's just a bar that a large number of gay people tend to frequent."

"Works for me." Adam told them.

Jace looked the singer up and down once more, in what would in the animal kingdom be considered a challenge. "Of course it does." He said.

"By the Angel, Jace!" Clary exclaimed, once again whacking her boyfriend soundly on the arm.

Alec sighed. "He's not really an ass, he just acts like it," he explained to Adam, who nodded.

"Got'cha." He said.

"Ugh!" Isabelle cried out, throwing her hands up, "I'm sorry I asked! Can we just go now, please?"

"Sure thing, Belle." Magnus said, extending an arm out Vanna White-style as an invitation to the open Portal.

616, at first glance, appeared to be a fairly typical club. Small, dark room loaded with black lights, a hoard of sweaty bodies, DJ stand near the front, bar near the back. It _was_ a typical club, if you overlooked the copious amounts of glitter, colour, and androgynous grinding. Magnus had been right: it wasn't a gay bar,_ per se_.

As they walked in, Magnus snapped each of them a drink. Both Isabelle's and Adam's were a somewhat startling shade of pink, Jace's was amber, Clary's was brown and hopefully just soda, Simon's was mint green, and Alec's was dark blue. Magnus himself was sipping something that kept sending sparks out of the top.

Alec was the only one who looked startled (other than Clary who quickly recovered upon realizing that it _was_ only Pepsi in her hand,) at their sudden appearance.

"I…I can't. I'm the oldest…" he began, sputtering.

Isabelle flipped her hair in what Alec recognized as a very dangerous warning sign. "Alec," she said, "I love you dearly. Which is why if you don't drink whatever the hell that is I am making you do body shots off of some random guy of my choosing."

Alec blushed and didn't say a word as he quickly took a sip of the drink in his hand. It sent a tingling sensation down the back of his throat, but he had to admit it wasn't altogether terrible. He actually rather liked the slight flavour of blueberries that it left behind.

Magnus raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend. "Not awful?" he smirked. Alec shook his head. "That's what I thought. Never doubt my knowledge of illicit beverages."

"I thought it was your weaselling abilities that we were never supposed to doubt?" Jace countered.

"Those, too." The warlock replied.

Watching Adam and Magnus dance was a very bizarre experience. They each moved almost identically and knew every word, down to the echoing background vocals. Both glasses were raised as far up as the mens' arms would allow. When Pink's voice jumped into the chorus and insisted "We will never be anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks," they both shouted out the "LOUD!" to the ceiling of the building at the top of their lungs.

Eventually, the two started laughing and collapsed in on each other in a bear hug, grabbing Isabelle and Alec to dance with when they pulled apart. Alec blushed when Magnus leaned in even closer to whisper the line in his ear as Pink said "So fucking on right now…" Adam was twirling a giggling Isabelle around as they both sang along. Simon would have been jealous except for the genuine smile he could see on her face.

They spent most of the evening like that—enjoying the music and dancing as a group, occasionally breaking off into pairs, Clary and Jace alternating between dancing and making out, Simon focusing on not getting jealous that his sort of girlfriend was spending more time with a guy who played for the other team, and Magnus making Alec blush more times than could be counted.

Isabelle screamed as a high-pitched laugh came out of the speakers at the start of one song. Magnus grinned, turning around to face her. They both let out a deathly serious, threatening command of "Dance." at the exact same moment as the voice on the speaker did.

Alec shook his head at their strange antics. "Who is this? I don't think I've heard this song." He asked to the group in general.

Simon shrugged at him, apparently at a loss as well. Isabelle, Magnus, and Adam all gave him a look as if he had just slapped them. "It's Ke$ha!" four voices said at once in different octaves. Everyone whipped around to look at the fourth.

"What?" Jace offered defensively. "I love Ke$ha. Key-dollar sign-ha…" He added in a heavily accented voice.

"I knew it... all the best ones are gay. Or fictional," Clary, who was wrapped in the blond boy's arms, said dejectedly.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you've never heard this." Magnus said to Alec, getting a wicked glint in his eyes. "Come here, babe."

Alec didn't actually have a say in the matter it appeared, because Magnus grabbed the boy's wrists until he was standing right in front of his boyfriend.

Adam laughed knowingly. "Teasing isn't nice, Mag."

"Who said anything about being a tease?" Magnus said with a smirk.

"Who wants to go get a drink? On the opposite side of the club." Jace asked the group as a diversion. Everyone beside Alec and Magnus was in agreement that now seemed like the perfect time for a refreshment.

Magnus turned to his adorable Shadowhunter, that Cheshire Cat grin still in place.

"What—?" Alec began to ask, utterly confused. Magnus placed a finger to the younger boy's lips to stifle the question. Rather than answering, he simply drew the Shadowhunter flush up against him, placing Alec's hands on his hips and his own arms around Alec's neck.

Magnus began to move his hips in time to the loud background bass in the song, mouthing the words as Ke$ha sang them.

_"Drink that Kool-Aid, follow my lead. Now you're one of us. You're coming with me._" The seductive, commanding tone Magnus was saying the words in was enough to send a shiver down Alec's spine.  
><em>"It's time to kill the lights and shut the DJ down. This place about to..."<em> Magnus rolled his head backward as if about to move before the line cut off. _"Tonight we're taking over. No one's getting out."_  
><em>"This place about to blow…"<em> Magnus leaned across his face so that he was now singing directly into Alec's ear, cheeks touching, moving his body in an obscene manner against his boyfriend._ "Blow... This place about to blow… Blow… This place about to blow… Blow… This place about to blow… Blow…"_

"You are such a tease." Alec informed the warlock a few minutes later as the song faded out. The younger boy's face was bright red, his breath coming in somewhat raggedly.

Magnus laughed, placing a very innocent kiss on his lips before winking and untangling himself from Alec's arms just as the others returned.

"Five minutes," they heard Clary vent. "I left you alone for five minutes to go to the bathroom and you have all of those." She gestured to his arms, which were nearly covered in Sharpie digits and hyphens.

Jace ran a hand through his hair, though he couldn't hide the smirk on his lips. "I can't help it that I'm universally attractive."

Magnus snickered. "Are those all random guys' numbers?"

"Not all of them," Jace answered, "a few of them were random girls'… I just can't remember which." Clary elbowed her boyfriend in the stomach affectionately.

_"__Load up on guns__. __Bring your friends.__It's fun to lose and to pretend.__She's overborne and self-assured__. __Oh no, I know a dirty word…" _

"Alec, Jace!" Isabelle screamed, excited, as she recognized the heavy bass and the lyrics.

Both of her brothers smiled. Alec quickly kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and went to join Isabelle a few feet away.

"Robert and Mayrse used to play this for us when we had to clean the Institute… it's kind of our song." He explained at the quirked eyebrow.

"I'm guessing you don't know this one." Jace said to Adam, smirking.

The rockstar let out what was almost a growl. "Boy, I was listening to Nirvana before you were even thought of." He informed him threateningly.

Jace cocked his head. "Really?" he asked. "I've been making gay jokes all night, and you get upset when I suggest your musical knowledge of 90s metal bands is lacking?"

"Yep." Adam said concisely, nodding his head once.

Jace grinned. "I like you."

"Oh good, I was worried." Adam said sarcastically, although he was smiling too now.

"Jace!" Isabelle called. "Stop being an ass and get yours over here!"

Jace hurried over to his siblings just as the chorus began.

The three Lightwood siblings, at the chorus of "Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?" each alternately shook each other's hands with each 'Hello' before demanding 'How low?' as Kurt Cobain did. When the second part of the chorus started up they jumped up and down with a fist in the air in an attempt at moshing, Isabelle doing remarkably well in her heels, which were of course nothing less than seven inches. _"__With the Lights out it's less dangerous.__Here we are now entertain us.__I feel stupid and contagious.__Here we are now entertain us.__A mullato, an albino,__a mosquito, my libido,__yeah!"_

Simon chuckled. "I wish the Clave could see this… their terrifying Shadowhunters."

The three siblings eventually came back, each of them grinning at their silliness.

Magnus wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "You are too adorable, you know that?" Alec just twisted around to kiss him, smiling, in response.

Adam's nose scrunched up as they heard the next song begin to play. The DJ spoke into the microphone next to him. "Hey hey, y'all having a good time out there?"

The crowd cheered in response, a single mass of sweaty clothes and cups with their contents perspiring down the sides. "Good! Now, I think I spotted someone special come in here a little while ago… and this is his song that I'm about to play right here. Maybe we can convince him to come up here and do this song justice, huh everyone?"

Again, an almost deafening shout rose up from the hoard of bodies. The black lights of the club swirled around a bit before focusing in on them.

"Ugh," Adam groaned, looking slightly embarrassed, "Sorry guys…" he said to the small circle.

He waved to the people around the room who were now staring at their group as he walked up to where the DJ had set up, who gave Adam a one-armed 'bro hug' when he came up on stage.

"Hey," Adam said cheerfully into the mic he had been handed.

"Hey man, so cool to have you chilling with us here tonight." The DJ said. "What brings you all the way to Brooklyn?"

"Oh, you know, just out with some friends having fun. Taking a break from recording." Adam replied easily.

"Cool, cool. So before I let you go, would you sing this song for us?"

"Sure!" Adam said, giving his signature grin.

"Awesome! Hey, thanks man, we really appreciate it."

"My pleasure." Adam assured him as the music began again. He gave a suspicious look over at the DJ. "I thought you guys weren't allowed to play this one?" he asked.

The DJ grinned cheekily. "Technically…" he shrugged.

Adam laughed. "I love it. Crank it up."

The sound of whips filled the room as the crowd frantically swished their bodies to it. Adam instantly took control of the small stage, using the mic stand as a skilful prop.

_"So hot, out the box, can you pick up the pace? Turn it up, heat it up, I need to be entertained." _

To everyone's surprise, Jace was not only thoroughly enjoying dancing to the song with Clary but was actually singing along word for word.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at their disbelieving looks. "As if you all haven't watched this video a hundred times… it's like sex in video form."

_"Push the limit, are you with it? Baby, don't be afraid. I'mma hurt you real good, baby." _

Alec did a facepalm and Isabelle shrugged and continued dancing rather provocatively with Simon. Clary rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and turned her head to peck him on the cheek but otherwise ignored his comment.

A few minutes later Adam dramatically finished the song, the final "for your entertainment…" still rebounding slightly off of the walls of the room.

Adam blew a kiss to the crowd as the final note finally fell out, saying, "Have fun, y'all!" he quickly ducked off stage, avoiding the mob of fans, and made his way back to the rest of them, grinning from ear to ear.

"Gawd, I love doing that."

"Really?" Magnus asked mockingly. "Who would've known?"

Adam laughed indulgently.

"That _was_ pretty awesome." Simon told him.

Jace snorted. "You're only saying that because Izzy was all over you."

Simon's face turned pink (_He must be the only blushing vampire ever_, Clary thought,) and started to incoherently say something.

"Hey, it's all good," Adam interrupted, saving Simon from having to come up with a response."I want to get another drink, want to come with me, Alec?"

"Oh, um, ok." Alec agreed, surprised.

It was really amazing, Alec thought, how much nicer people treated you when you were a celebrity or with one. The bartender had taken them straight away and had their drinks ready in a matter of seconds.

"Thanks!" Adam told the man, giving him a huge smile.

"Anytime." He said. "I get off in a little bit here if you wanted to go somewhere afterwards." He added to Alec.

"What?" the Shadowhunter sputtered, baffled. "No, I, I mean I'm—"

Adam laughed. "His boyfriend probably wouldn't like that all too much. I think he has plans for the already, actually."

The bartender sighed. "Damn. Ah well, had to try."

They headed back to the group, Alec still blushing. "Thanks." He muttered, shaking his head.

Adam laughed again. "No problem."

"How do you do that?" Alec asked after a few moments of silence, gesturing toward the DJ stand and to the bar as he stared down at his nondescript shoes.

"Do what?" Adam asked innocently, quirking an eyebrow.

Alec sighed. "You and Magnus, you both just seem so…comfortable all the time. You're both so… glittery and out-there, and I'm so… well, not."

"Alec," Adam cut him off, shaking his head. "It's not about any of that, it doesn't matter. It's not about being glittery, or flamboyant, or femme. It's about being comfortable with who you are. It's about being yourself. You beat the stereotype, and that rocks."

Alec smiled. "And you know what?" Adam continued.

"What?" Alec asked.

"Magnus didn't fall for a glittery, flamboyant, femme guy, and believe me, he's dated his share of those. He fell for this adorably sweet, shy, quiet guy with gorgeous blue eyes who's still growing into himself. And he's the happiest I've seen him a long time."

"Thanks." Alec said softly, smiling.

"Don't mention it. Just stop trying to be what you think people expect you to be and just be yourself. It's way more fun, anyway. Now, do I get a hug from you or what?" Adam teased.

Alec threw his arms around the older man before he could talk himself out of it.

"Damn, knew he was gonna leave me for the rockstar." He heard Magnus sigh sarcastically as the heels of his boots clicked closer from somewhere behind them.

"Never." Alec promised, looking his boyfriend in the eye before wrapping his arms around him and placing a kiss on top of his head.

"So if you get my Alec," Magnus continued, ignoring the Nephilim, "does that mean that I get Sauli? Because, honestly…" he trailed off suggestively, smirking.

Adam gave Magnus a look that shot daggers and pointed a finger tipped with chipped black nailpolish at the warlock. "Magnus Bane, you stay away from my wonderful, gorgeous, sexy-ass boyfriend. You have your own."

"Mm," Magnus waffled, turning Alec around in his arms and scrunching his nose at him. "I guess…" At an offended pout from Alec, he added in a more serious tone, "Kidding, love." He said, pulling his boyfriend in for a bear hug.

"You better be." Alec mumbled, looking up after a moment at the sound of more approaching footsteps.

"Spontaneous cuddle-with-Alec time—my favourite!" Jace greeted.

Alec only had time for a slightly embarrassed, "Not again…" said into his boyfriend's chest before he felt his brother and then his sister's arms around both of them. More bodies and hands pressed in, which he could only hope belonged to Clary, Simon, and Adam and not some cuddly feeling clubber.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again! Thanks everyone for putting up with these obnoxiously long update gaps …Anyway, I know this has been done before, but hopefully mine will still be entertaining and hopefully unique? The idea is that our MI lovelies get Facebooks. I promise, this will only be one chapter, unless you guys want more of it ("Unless that's what you're into." XD) Enjoy! **

**(Plot? What is this 'plot' you speak of?)**

**Also, I don't own anything… not Facebook, not Glambert, not Ke$ha, not Glee, not Sassy Gay Friend, not Mortal Instruments, or anything you recognize in the slightest.**

**Alec Lightwood:** should probably not leave his phone with his easily accessible Facebook account still open around his sexy, sexy boyfriend ;)

_Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray, and Magnus Bane like this._

**Isabelle Lightwood**: Ha! Please please please change his ringtone again, Mag?

_Jace Lightwood likes this_.

**Alec Lightwood:** Moi? Change my adorable boyfriend's ringtone to something embarrassing? I would never do such a thing… ;)

**Mayrse Lightwood:** Bane, if you interrupt another Clave meeting with your antics you can be sure there will be an even more embarrassing talk between you and Robert.

_Jace Lightwood, Clary Fray, and Isabelle Lightwood like this. _

**Alec Lightwood:** Hello, Mayrse! And as fun as that talk sounds, I unfortunately must go meet a client in Malaysia. Ciao!

**Alec Lightwood:** Hilarious, Magnus… -_-

_Jace Lightwood, Clary Fray, Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis, and Magnus Bane like this._

**Magnus Bane:** Thanks, darling, I try ;D

(line break…)

**Isabelle Lightwood**: Making everyone pasta for dinner! They'll love it.

**Alec Lightwood:** …did I forget to mention that I was going over Magnus' tonight, Izz?

_Magnus Bane likes this_.

**Jace Lightwood:** …did I forget to mention that I despise your putrid cooking with every bone in my body?

_Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood, Maia Roberts, and Luke Garroway like this_.

**Clary Fray**: Jace, be nice!

**Isabelle Lightwood**: Thanks, Clary! At least I have you on my side :) You'll come have my pasta with me, won't you?

_Jace Lightwood, Alec Lightwood, and Magnus Bane like this._

**Clary Fray:** Oh, um, er, actually Izzy, Jace and I were going to go do an extra training session tonight. Sorry!

**Jace Lightwood**: It can wait until tomorrow, babe. She's all yours, Isabelle.

**Magnus Bane:** Ouch. Harsh, blondie. At least I play along…

_Alec Lightwood and Clary Fray like this. _

**Isabelle Lightwood**: Ugh, fine! There will just be plenty left over for all of you, then.

(line break…..)

**Maia Roberts:** Full moon! Ow ow owooooo….! :)

_Luke Garroway likes this. _

**Jace Lightwood**: So tonight would not be a good night to crash the Hunter's Moon, I'm guessing?

_Maia Roberts, Luke Garroway, Clary Fray, Jocelyn Fairchild, Mayrse Lightwood, and Simon Lewis like this_.

**Mayrse Lightwood:** Jace Lightwood, do not make me give you a curfew tonight.

_Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray, and Simon Lewis like this_.

**Jace Lightwood**: Yes, mum.

_Maia Roberts, Magnus Bane, Luke Garroway, Alec Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood, and 5 others like this._

(line break…)

Magnus Bane is now friends with Camille Belcourt.

**Alec Lightwood**: …why? Just why? -_-

_Clary Fray and Isabelle Lightwood like this_.

**Jace Lightwood**: I feel like that emoticon really sums up Alec as a person.

_Magnus Bane, Isabelle Lightwood, and Clary Fray like this_.

(line break…)

**Jace Lightwood**: "There's a place I know if you're lookin' for a show. Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor. There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around. It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free-for-all…"

_Magnus Bane, Isabelle Lightwood, and Maia Roberts like this_.

**Simon Lewis:** I'm really hoping Clary just hacked Jace's account… but something tells me that's not the case.

_Magnus Bane, Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray, and Maia Roberts like this_.

**Clary Fray:** Don't be ridiculous, Simon, I don't listen to that awful music.

**Jace Lightwood**: Don't be ridiculous. I was just describing Magnus' flat.

_Alec Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray, and Maia Roberts like this._

**Magnus Bane: **I actually don't know whether to be offended or flattered by that.

_Isabelle Lightwood likes this_.

(line break…)

**Isabelle Lightwood: **Forget this. Who needs education, anyway? I'll be a stripper.

_Jace Lightwood and Magnus Bane like this_.

**Alexander Lightwood**: What? Isabelle!

**Magnus Bane**: What Alexander really meant by that was "What, what, what are you doing? Look at your life, look at your choices."

_Jace Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis, and Clary Fray like this._

**Alexander Lightwood**: Um, ok? That works, too, I guess.

**Jace Lightwood**: I really don't think there's a sassy thread in all of Alec's tattered sweaters.

_Magnus Bane, Clary Fray, Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis, and Luke Garroway like this_.

**Alexander Lightwood**: Um, what did that have to do with anything? *confused*

**Isabelle Lightwood**: Alec, you're always confused.

_Magnus Bane, Jace Lightwood, Simon Lewis, and Clary Fray like this_.

(line break…)

**Magnus Bane**: "Just you, me, and the stars, kind of ménage a trois sometimes."

_Isabelle Lightwood likes this_.

**Isabelle Lightwood: **Glambert! 3

_Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood like this._

**Clary Fray**: Can I 'like' that Alec 'like'd that?

_Magnus Bane and Isabelle Lightwood like this_.

**Jace Lightwood**: Really? Because 'you, me, and the stars,' makes two last I counted, not three…

_Clary Fray and Simon Lewis like this_.

**Alexander Lightwood**: It's supposed to be poetic, you idiot.

_Magnus Bane, Clary Fray, Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis, and Maia Roberts like this_.

**Jace Lightwood: **I take back my comment about the sassiness.

_Magnus Bane, Clary Fray, Alec Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis, and Maia Roberts like this._

(line break…)

**Clary Fray**: has the best boyfriend ever! Love you, Jace! : } 3

_Jace Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood, and Magnus Bane like this_.

**Isabelle Lightwood: **Aw, cute. What did he do, what did he do? :)

**Simon Lewis:** …did Jace drug you?

_Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood, and Maia Roberts like this._

**Clary Fray**: No, Simon, of course he didn't! Isabelle, he planned this really sweet afternoon for our anniversary and set up a picnic where we had our first kiss. (I'm still going to kick his ass at training this afternoon, though.)

_Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis, and Magnus Bane like this_.

**Jace Lightwood**: Love you, too, babe. Always.

**Simon Lewis**: Wow, I didn't know you felt that strongly toward me, Jace. Sorry, but I really don't swing that way. I think Raphael may be available, though…

_Magnus Bane, Isabelle Lightwood, and Maia Roberts like this. _

**Jace Lightwood:** Not you, Ratboy. I could care less if your arm got caught in a rusty sewer grate while Chairman Meow made a play toy out of the inside of your eyeballs.

**Magnus Bane**: Ah, softie Jace is gone, replaced by the asshat we all know and hate.

_Alec Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray, and Simon Lewis like this_.

**Simon Lewis**: :-0

_Jace Lightwood likes this._

(line break…)

**Isabelle Lightwood to Magnus Bane**: Oh my god, Mag, look at these boots! *drool.*

_Magnus Bane likes this_.

**Magnus Bane**: Very drool-worthy. If only there were some way I could get us both a pair… Oh wait ;D

_Isabelle Lightwood and Clary Fray like this_.

**Magnus Bane: **I love being a warlock.

_Isabelle Lightwood likes this_.

**Clary Fray**: Nothing less than seven inches, right, Izzy?

_Isabelle Lightwood likes this_.

**Isabelle Lightwood**: Of course! ; )

**Magnus Bane**: Only seven inches? Wow, you have low standards, Belle…

**Isabelle Lightwood**: …on the list of 'Things I Never Want To Hear My Brother's Boyfriend Say'…

_Clary Fray, Jace Lightwood, and Alec Lightwood like this_.

(line break…)

**Isabelle Lightwood: **I love Mika! Thanks Clary Fray for letting me borrow your CD! :D

_Clary Fray, Magnus Bane, Maia Roberts, and Simon Lewis like this_.

**Clary Fray**: You're welcome, Isabelle! Didn't I tell you he was awesome?

_Isabelle Lightwood likes this_.

**Simon Lewis**: He's pretty cool. And his voice is like… damn, didn't know that note existed! He kind of reminds me of a mix between Steven Tyler, Elton John, and Freddie Mercury.

_Clary Fray, Magnus Bane, and Isabelle Lightwood like this_.

**Alec Lightwood**: Who's Mika? Is he like this Madonna person Magnus keeps talking about?

**Magnus Bane**: A little bit. I'd say we could throw her in Ratboy's mix of cliché musical figures that make up Mika.

_Isabelle Lightwood and Clary Fray like this_.

(line break…)

**Jace Lightwood**: Ugh, why can't the new season of Glee be on already? Who do I have to kill to make this happen? Because I will…

_Magnus Bane, Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray, and Maia Roberts like this_.

**Isabelle Lightwood**: Aw, Jace is a Gleek :)

_Magnus Bane, Clary Fray, and Maia Roberts like this_.

**Magnus Bane**: Surprising no one.

**Simon Lewis**: Ok, I'm betting this one really was Clary.

**Jace Lightwood**: What's wrong with a confident, hetero man liking high school dramas in which inspirational showtunes as well as recent pop music hits are performed at a quality level? Besides, Klaine is almost as sickeningly adorable as Malec. Also, Brittana is hot.

_Magnus Bane, Isabelle Lightwood, Maia Roberts, Clary Fray, and Alec Lightwood like this_.

**Simon Lewis**: Nothing wrong with that, I guess. It just surprised me…

**Jace Lightwood**: Haha, got you, Si! It's really Clary :)

**Simon Lewis**: Knew it :P

**Jace Lightwood**: …or is it? Mua ha ha!

_Magnus Bane, Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray, Jace Lightwood, and Maia Roberts like this_.

**Simon Lewis**: Wait, why would Clary say Brittana is hot? Jace?

**Jace Lightwood**: *shrugs* Don't judge, just hug.

_Magnus Bane, Isabelle Lightwood, Maia Roberts, Clary Fray, Alec Lightwood, and Simon Lewis like this._

**Magnus Bane**: And these were the goobers you were afraid to come out to, Alexander? Seriously?

_Isabelle Lightwood, Maia Roberts, Jace Lightwood, Clary Fray, Alec Lightwood, Luke Garroway, Mayrse Lightwood, and Simon Lewis like this._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi lovely readers, I'm still alive, I promise! I'm sorry for being such a horrible person and I'm sorry for apologising here, but I'm back with more MI Boys Do Gaga, featuring drunken!Alec in honour of (late) New Year's! And we're returning to the original theme here and there's actually Gaga! *Woot!* So here we go, I apologise for falling off the face of the earth. Hope you enjoy—let me know if you do or if you don't!**

***I own nothing but the pajamas on my back (I'm not cool enough to get away with saying "jammies" like Jace.) Cassie owns all things MI and Gaga owns herself, unfortunately.***

A jungle of bodies lined in against rows of skyscrapers was being projected from the television screen, which let out a consistent babble of airy, optimistic conversation from the pretty blonde news reporter in Times Square. On occasion the television shot showed people in the crowd with glasses that spelled "2012" across their faces.

"Mag-_hic_-nus," Alec whined, "where'd you go?"

"I'm right here, baby." The warlock answered, amused, placing a hand on each of the Shadowhunter's cheeks to emphasise his statement.

"Oh." Alec said with a smile.

The apartment of the High Warlock of Brooklyn was fairly clean (due in large part to the blue-eyed Nephilim that all but lived there.) The main room was the exception to this, as it had several mostly empty bottles of various coloured liquid on the coffee table along with crumpled napkins and pieces of confetti scattered around the floor.

The High Warlock himself was wearing light purple skinny jeans and a sparkly silver vest over a white pinstriped collared shirt. He had donned very little makeup other than black eyeliner that was probably from several days earlier and a small amount of glitter. Alec had presumably been dressed by Isabelle and was therefore wearing a dark blue collared shirt that was left partly open and black pants. The Shadowhunter's cheeks, easily rosy at the slightest innuendo, were flushed. _("Absolutely gorgeous,"_ Magnus had commented on them earlier, pecking his boyfriend on the lips.)

_"We'll be back in half an hour when we'll see Lady Gaga perform right here in Times Square." _Ryan Seacrest informed the viewers, having switched onscreen with the other reporter.

"Lady Gaga?" Alec exclaimed, "I love her! She's so talented!"

Magnus chuckled. "I know, love. Perhaps you've had enough to drink for now, though?"

Alec shook his head, jumping back about a foot and almost spilling one of the drinks in question.

"When did you say the rest of your silly Nephilim friends were coming?" Magnus asked, knowing that there was no real danger in Alec having too much to drink since he would be staying at the warlock's tonight anyway.

"Um, I forget." Alec admitted. "Jace texted me earlier and told me."

"Could I see your phone, then?"

Alec shook his head, grinning. "Nuh-uh, you have to find it."

Magnus grinned as well. "Oh?" he asked, with a signature raised eyebrow. He closed the space between them in a few strides, his arms going around Alec's waist to reach into his back pockets. "Found it." Magnus said, when he felt the old phone where he knew it would be. Rather than taking out the phone, he slid his hands further into Alec's pockets, pulling the Shadowhunter closer to him.

"You are an adorable drunk, by the way." Magnus whispered, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. Alec threw his arms around Magnus' neck, smiling.

"Is it safe to come in or are we going to die of blissfully content amorous rainbows?" came a familiar voice from the unlocked doorway.

"The latter." Magnus replied, running a hand through his hair with a small smile as his boyfriend pulled away from him.

"Jace!" Alec trilled excitedly.

"Alec!" Jace imitated mockingly.

"You know, your hair is really pretty." Alec stated wondrously.

Jace snorted. "While I am extraordinarily well-quaffed, I also have a plethora of other qualities which I would like to think make me more than just an awfully pretty fa-"

"but I like Magnus' better." Alec cut him off.

"Ha. Stick that in your Pyxis." Magnus light-heartedly jabbed at the blonde.

"What have you done to my parabatai?" Jace demanded.

"Oh, nothing." Magnus told him. "Apparently he's leaving me for Lady Gaga, though."

Jace looked at Magnus, gazing at the warlock critically as though there was some great mystery he was trying to unravel. "I can see the resemblance. It must be the sparkles." He concluded.

"Isabelle!" Alec exclaimed yet again as he caught sight of his sister, running over (and nearly falling) to hug her.

The slightly confused expression on Jace's face was quickly replaced by a smirk. "He's drunk, isn't he?"

Isabelle laughed as she pulled her brother away slightly to look him in the eye. "Alec?" She asked gently, smiling slightly at her usually closed-off, responsible big brother in amusement.

"Yeah?" Alec said back to her.

"Are you drunk?"

Alec tilted his head to the side, giving the impression of a very young puppy. "I don't know. I don't think so." He replied uncertainly.

"Open your mouth." Isabelle commanded, placing her hand on her brother's jaw until he complied. "Yep, you are definitely drunk." Isabelle confirmed after smelling his breath. "I'm so proud of you." She told him, grinning.

Alec frowned. "I'm not drunk. Magnus, am I drunk?" he asked, turning around to face his boyfriend.

"Very much so." Magnus told him, siding with what Isabelle had just said.

Ryan Seacrest's voice cut in once again before Alec had the chance to respond. "_Tonight we have the biggest performer on the planet. Fasten your seatbelt— live in Times Square, Lady Gaga." _

As his boyfriend squealed in a very non-Shadowhunter like fashion and started dancing as music came from the screen, Magnus played host for the rest of Alec's family.

"Who wants drinks?" Magnus asked imperiously.

"Is that a rhetorical question, Maggiepie?" Isabelle answered.

"For the most part, yes." Magnus smirked.

Alec turned his head from the screen at the mention of drinks. "I want a drink!" he answered.

"Look, babe, it's Lady Gaga." Magnus stated as a diversion, pointing toward the screen where the pop-star had in fact just appeared, wearing what looked very much like the Times Square Ball. Alec's head snapped back toward the screen.

"Amazing," Jace said, grinning, as he threw himself onto the warlock's couch, placing his hands behind his head, "that's the same reaction you would get if you yelled 'Squirrel!' to a dog."

"I think Alec's more of a cat person." Isabelle said confidently, seating herself onto the other end of the couch, a drink that Magnus had conjured her in hand.

The warlock smirked at Isabelle's comment as he artfully sat down on the large chair that was the only piece of furniture currently unoccupied by Shadowhunters.

"Why would you think th-" Jace began. He was cut off by his parabatai singing along with Lady Gaga.

"_I want your whiskey mouth all over my blonde south._ _Red wine, cheap perfume, and a filthy pout_."

Isabelle giggled. "I can't believe they let her perform this one."

"I can't believe Alec is drunk enough to be singing this one." Jace countered.

Alec attempted to straddle his boyfriend's lap as he slid his fingers through the button holes on Magnus' vest. He had gotten the first one undone before Magnus took both of his wrists in his hand and placed them behind Magnus' neck.

"Not that I object to you undressing me in front of your siblings, but you would if you were sober." Magnus said amusedly, kissing the tip of Alec's nose that had been wrinkled in disappointment.

"Huh, so Alec's a horny drunk." Isabelle stated, looking detachedly interested.

"As opposed to what other kind of drunk?" Jace asked.

"As opposed to a whiny drunk, a needy drunk, a sobbing drunk, a drunk who thinks they suddenly become fluent in Portuguese…" Isabelle rattled off. She shrugged her shoulders. "There are lots."

Jace lifted an eyebrow (a move which he knew ruffled Clary, who was spending New Years with her mother and Luke). "And it's a good thing that Alec falls into the 'horny drunk' category? I for one would much rather prefer the Portuguese."

Alec was still engrossed in the performance on the television and singing along while the conversation about him was going on. The performance was almost over now and was ending with what had become Lady Gaga's signature anthem.

Isabelle got up from the couch, laughing, to dance with her brother. Jace and Magnus both joined in shortly and they were all nearly screaming the chorus at the end of the song.

Shortly after, they counted down as the ball dropped in Times Square. Magnus gave Alec a heated kiss as the first moment of the New Year came in, and Isabelle even pecked Jace on the cheek.

The four of them stayed at the apartment drinking, talking, singing, laughing, and making far more noise than a group of four would reasonably be expected to.

"_I just wanna be myself and I want you to love me for who I am…_" Alec muttered sleepily into the couch several hours later.

"Alright, I think when Alec starts singing Gaga of his own free will that's our cue to head back to the Institute." Jace declared, stretching as he got up from the loveseat.

"Yeah, I guess so." Isabelle agreed. "I've never seen Alec hung-over," she added to the warlock. "You have to record that for me in the morning."

Magnus grinned. "I'll consider it. Now, everyone who does not have a toothbrush in this apartment, leave."

"Are we going to go have sex?" Alec asked sleepily as Magnus guided him to the bedroom after the other Shadowhunters had left.

Magnus chuckled at his boyfriend. "No, because you're drunk. If I've learned one thing in nearly 900 years it's that drunken sex never leads to anything good."

Alec laid his head on the warlock's shoulder and didn't say anything else. Magnus thought Alec had fallen asleep as he placed him onto the bed until Alec turned slightly and wrapped his fingers around Magnus' wrist.

"Magnus," Alec mumbled.

"Yes, love?"

"You're not going to leave me, are you?" Alec asked, his forehead creasing in worry.

"Of course not. I don't think I could even if I wanted to, which I'm never going to. Why would you even ask that, Alexander?" Magnus told him, concerned about where the blunt question came from.

"Because Camille's pretty, and I'm so boring," Alec said, disgruntled. "And she's immortal. I saw the way she looked at you. She wants you back. I'm going to be old and wrinkly, or dead, in thirty years, and she'll still be there, and pretty, and want to get back with you."

The warlock knelt down in front of the bed, putting a hand underneath Alec's chin gently, making the Shadowhunter look him in the eye. "Alexander," he said, "I don't care that you won't remember this in the morning, because I'll tell you this however many times you need to hear it for however long I get to have you. I'm not going anywhere, and I'm certainly not leaving you. Yes, Camille is very pretty, but in thirty years you will still be the most beautiful thing in my world. I will love you even more then than I do now, though I don't know how that's possible. Camille is nothing but a very pretty, and very empty shell. There is so much light and hope and love inside of you that Camille could never even imagine. There is no one else in the world that could compare to you for me, Alexander."

"Okay." Alec said easily, smiling as his flushed cheek landed in Magnus' palm. "But what about… Wolfey Todd, or whatever his name was?"

"Who?" Magnus asked, shaking his head a bit.

"The Praetor Lupus guy… you said you knew him and I asked if you slept with him, too, and you never told me."

Magnus sighed. "Woolsey Scott. And it doesn't matter, Alexander. Like I said, there's no comparison…"

"I know." Alec insisted stubbornly, "I just want to know. Whether you slept with him or not."

"If I answer your question will you go to sleep and then never remember what I tell you after the enormous hangover awaiting you tomorrow morning?" Magnus asked. The Shadowhunter nodded into his boyfriend's hand. "Yes, I slept with Woolsey Scott. He was a friend and I just needed a… distraction after Camille left." Magnus felt a second, resigned nod from Alec. "Why the sudden urge to know about Woolsey and Camille?"

Magnus thought again that Alec may have fallen asleep it was so long before he answered. "Because… well, because I feel like I've gotten a lot more comfortable with myself, but I still… think I'm this stupid little boy who's always just drifting around that no one pays attention to. But I thought I was doing a lot better. And it scares me that I still let everyone down by not believing in myself. Because I don't sometimes."

The warlock put his arms around his boyfriend to hold him close for a moment. "There's light and dark inside everyone, Alexander. Fears and doubts are part of existence. They'll always be there, it doesn't mean that you've let anyone down. I for one couldn't be more proud of you. You just can't let the fears and doubts become all of you, because you are so much more than that."

Alec looked up at his boyfriend with large cerulean puppy-dog eyes. "Even when I have to leave at four in the morning to go on a hunt with Jace and Izzy and I come back all muddy and gross?"

Magnus laughed. "Even then."

"Even when…" Alec began before the warlock cut him off by placing a finger to his lips.

"Always. Every infuriating idiosyncrasy just makes me fall more in love with you."

A smile finally reached across the Nephilim's face and into his eyes.

"And…" the warlock continued, tracing patterns on Alec's cheeks with his fingers, "you do the same for me. It's not as if I'm immune to those same fears and doubts. I certainly have my fair share of exasperating quirks. Luckily I have an incredible boyfriend who loves me despite them, though."

Alec's eyebrows rose. "Really? Who is he?" he asked jokingly.

"I'll give you a hint." Magnus said, smiling as he kissed Alec sweetly but for a very long moment. "He has these amazing blue eyes." Magnus said, dotting the Shadowhunter's eyelids each with a kiss. "And black hair that never stays in place but somehow manages to look sexy." He placed a kiss on top of Alec's head. "Did I ever tell you that's my favourite combination?"

"What is?" Alec asked.

"Black hair and blue eyes." The warlock replied.

"Mm…" Alec answered noncommittally, resting his head on his boyfriend's chest. They stayed there in contended silence for a while before Magnus unbuttoned his vest and shirt and climbed in the other side of the bed, placing an arm around his Shadowhunter.

"You were wrong, by the way." Alec murmured, snuggled once more into Magnus' chest.

"Hm? About what?" Magnus asked, slightly startled.

"I don't love you despite your crazy, annoying habits. I love you because of them."

Magnus smiled. "How did I end up with someone as perfect as you, Alexander?"

"I'dunno…" Alec slurred, almost asleep.

"Good night, love." Magnus chuckled.

"G'night Mag. I love you."


End file.
